


Peppermint Toad

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron needs to get Lavender a Christmas gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Toad

**Title:** Peppermint Toad  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Ron needs to get Lavender a gift for Christmas  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a peppermint toad  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 3 on Insane Journal

Ron looked at the "My Sweetheart" necklace. It was awful. He was never going to wear it. Alas, getting a gift meant giving one in return. 

He had no idea what to get Lavender, and what few ideas he did have were limited by his empty pockets. 

So Ron bought her the one thing he knew for sure she liked. A peppermint toad. When he handed it to her, he prefaced the gift with: "It's not much..." His ears reddened.

"I love it," she said, and kissed him hard, pushing him back against the wall for a heavy snogging session.


End file.
